


Garden Leave

by Britpacker



Series: Life On Earth [3]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: Privacy.  There's a reason it was a non-negotiable while house-hunting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** According to my spellchecker, it's bang on 100 words. Obviously it doesn't count hypens!

Fingers tugged a nipple. He gasped.

"Good?"

Sunshine became him. Golden as Apollo himself Trip sniffed the verdant foliage, luxuriating in the rays while caressing lotion into his naked husband's paler skin. Malcolm squirmed, lifting his hips in invitation, pleasure sweeping out from every contact point.

Slippery grease coated his cock. "Right here?"

A groan. "Please!"

A chuckle: a kiss. "Yessir."

Unbearable friction. Bliss surged, blinding him to sunlight. He was close, so wonderfully close to completion. His shoulders arched. His eyes rolled.

"Yeah, darlin'." Slurred with excitement Trip fisted his treasure, flicking the slit. Malcolm's mouth opened wide.

"A-ti- _shoo!_ "


End file.
